Why Me!
by Tmnt fighter 16
Summary: Something happens to one of the turtles, can you guess who it is? Alright I'll give you a hint she has green eyes, a red mask, and a blazing temper. Wait, she? Yep you guessed it!
1. Chapter 1

"Ok guys, I came up with a new form of chemicals to put in the mutagen so I can turn Timothy and Mr.O'Neil back into their human forms.", said Donnie.  
"And what does this have to do with any of us?", came Raph's grumpy reply.  
"Well, I wanted to test it on us."  
"What?!, no way!, what if one of us gets hurt?"  
"Relax nothing bad will happen to us, Leo.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure."Now everyone drink 1 table spoon."  
All four turtles did what they were told.  
"Ugh!, couldn't you of had made that taste better Donnie?"  
"Oh, quit complaining Mikey and go to bed."

* * *

**The next morning**

"Well I guess Donnie was right, nothing bad happened bad to me."I should go down stairs and eat breakfast.", yawned Leo.

"Good morning Mikey, Good morning Donnie."  
"Good morning Leo they said in unison."  
"Hey, guy's, where's Raph?"  
Then all 3 turtles heard a high pitched "DONATELLO!"  
Just then a turtle with black hair and natural green highlights came out of Raphael's room.  
All turtles stood agape looking at their now"sister."And to make that even better, Master Splinter came out of his room.  
"Good morning my Son's - and Daughter?"Alright what happened here?"  
"Well Donnie's so called chemical changed me into a freaking GIRL!"  
"I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to do that!"  
Well sorry doesn't cut it and you better change me back, quick."  
"Got it.", Donnie gulped.  
"Wait, wait, wait, came Mikey's interjection."So Raph's a girl now, Sweet!."And I just have to say nice curves Raphie."  
"OH THAT'S IT!" Raph said while kicking Mikey into the ceiling.  
Everyone just looked at Raph like if their jaws were glued to the floor.  
"What, he was asking for it!"  
"I guess being a girl helps Raphael's flexible abilities, allowing her to kick higher.", came Splinter's reply.  
"Ok, well if anyone needs me I'll be in my room.", Raph said pretty satisfied with herself.  
"And I'll go make that reverse chemical."  
"I'm gonna get Mikey from the ceiling."  
"And I'm going to go meditate."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok I think I know why Raph turned into a girl," said Donnie.  
"Ok then, why did I turn into a girl?" said Raph getting impatient.  
"Well you may not like the answer, but you were a girl before we were mutated."  
Everyone in the lab just stood still for a minute and didn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? Did you just say I was a GIRL?!"  
"Yes." Donnie said a little hesitantly.  
"Wait, back up there. So Raph is a girl? Ha! this is the best day of my life!"  
"Really? "Do you want Leo to pull you out of the ceiling again"?  
"No." came the quick reply.  
"Ok then, I suggest you shut your mouth."Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Good."  
"So, anyways, does this mean Raph has to stay a girl?" said Leo.  
"For now, yes."  
"What, why?"Why do I have to stay a girl?"  
"Because I still need time to figure out a reverse chemical and you're actually cute for once."  
The death glares Donnie got from Leo and Raph meant that was the wrong thing to say.  
"Just kidding."  
"You better be."  
"Ok guys." Leo said from the beginning of a fight about to start. "It's time for patrol."

"So does everyone have the plan?"  
A nod from everyone said it was time to attack.  
"Remember not to let the Foot get that mutagen."Got it?"Ok good."  
All four turtles jumped off of the rooftop and got into fighting stance.  
"You guys are going down!"exclaimed Raph.  
After about half an hour of fighting Raph felt something kick her right in the shell hard, making her land on her face. Raph looked up saw the last person she probably wanted to see right now.  
"Fishface?"What are you doing here?"  
"The same thing you're doing - and why are you a girl?"  
"I - well- you see."  
Raph heard someone screaming at her.  
"Raph we have the mutagen!"Come on!"  
"Thank god for Leo." She thought.  
"I'll have to catch you later fish sticks."  
"So Red is a girl now?"Interesting." Fishface thought with a grin appearing on his face.

"We only got one canister of mutagen?"Lame." Mikey groaned.  
"Well it's better than nothing."  
"I guess."  
"Whatever Mikey." Leo said looking over at Raph who had her knees pulled up to her chest with a frown on her face.  
"Hey?"You ok?" he said walking over to her.  
"I guess, but can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"  
"Whats the matter Raph?"Come on you can tell me, I'm your Big Brother."Now what is it?"  
"Never mind."Night, Leo."  
"Night, but if you don't feel right please come talk to me."Ok?"  
"Ok."

"I'm telling you Master, Raphael turned into a girl."said Fishface.  
"Very well then."  
"Well, isn't there anything you would want to do with her?"  
"Like what?"  
"You could create your own army of turtles now that she can get pregnant."  
"What would we do?"Lock her up for nine months and wait for her to have one child?"  
"Now you see this is where Stockman comes in."I'm sure he knows how to speed up pregnancy, well on a mutant of course."  
Shredder thought about it for a minute and agreed, but with only one question left.  
"Who will we breed her with?"  
"I'll do it."  
"Ok, gather up the Foot and tell them their next mission is to capture Raphael."  
"Yes, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys!", April and Casey said coming in.  
"Hey!", they all replied back.  
The two of them looked at Raph and their jaws dropped.  
"So, you guys weren't kidding, Raph really is a girl now!"  
"Casey, why would we kid about that?", said Donnie glaring.  
"I don't know, but April finally has a girlfriend to hang out with now! Ha ha ha, I'm just joking."  
"Casey, I swear when I turn back into my normal self, I'm gonna kick your butt all the way to Canada!"  
"Ok I'll be quiet now."  
"Good."  
"Ok", said Leo breaking up the silence,"Did you guys find anything that could help us turn Raph back?"  
"Well according to my laptop it says that the last part you need is here in a building on Main St."  
"Good, then we'll go there tonight and get the last part we need. Thanks, April."  
"Sure, no problem.", she said back grinning.

"Ok lets be quick and get that last part."  
The four Turtles walked into the building and saw the part.  
"Hey guys, look there it is!"  
While Mikey was running, his foot hit a laser that set off an alarm.  
"Mikey!", the three of them yelled.  
"Uh-oh."  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", another voice said coming out of the shadows.  
"Fishface?!", they all exclaimed in unison.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Red, I came here for you."  
Raph could feel herself getting hot in the face.  
"Why?, what do you need me for?"  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough."  
Fishface made a grab for her, but was cut off as a sword hit his arm.  
No!, you can't have my little sister!"  
"Very well then."Foot!, attack!"  
All of a sudden the Foot started crashing through the windows and started attacking the three turtles.  
"Get the girl!"  
The Foot did as they were told and grabbed Raph.  
"Raph!", Leo yelled."Come on we have to get her!"  
That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

"Ugg, where am I?"  
"Good you've finally woken up."  
"What do you want with me, Fishface?!"  
Fishface told her the plan about the army Shredder wanted.  
"So let me get this straight you want to breed me just so Shredder can have a army?!"  
"Yes that is correct.  
"I have one more question, how old are you?"  
"I am 20 years old."  
"Oh boy.", she groaned.  
"Well I'll give you a day to get settled and we'll get started tomorrow."  
He walked out of the cell and locked it so she couldn't get out and walked to Shredders room.  
"Well how did it go?"  
"Good, the plan will start in less than 12 hours, Master."  
"Very well, go call Stockman and have him here by 6:00 am with the antidote ready."  
"Yes, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lost her?!, what do you mean you lost her?!," Master Splinter said while the sound was booming from his lungs.  
"Well, we were fighting the Foot and well- um we lost her to the Foot."  
"I understand that Michelangelo, but- ."  
"Well if you understand, then why are you yelling at us?"  
"Do you want to do 400 push up's right now?"  
"No."  
"Then, keep quiet and you won't have to."  
"Man, it always feels like I'm getting told to shut up around here," Mikey said while crossing his arms and sulking into the couch.  
"Sensei," Leo's voice said speaking up, "how should we get her back?"  
"Well, Leonardo that's an excellent question, but for once I'm not actually sure."  
"Well that's great," Leo said sarcastically. "Hey Donnie do you have any idea why they would want Raph and how we could get her back?"  
"Right now I don't have an answer to the first one, but the second one I was thinking I could hack into to their system and see how to by-pass the security system so we could find a way in there."  
"Ok, that sounds great, lets get started right away, I don't want to keep Raph waiting any longer."

Raph opened her eyes as she heard someone come through the door, she looked up and it was Fishface.  
"What time is it?," she yawned.  
"It's 5:55 AM."  
"Wait, weren't you supposed to come at 6:00 AM," She said quizzically .  
"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you first."  
"What could you possibly want to talk with me about Xever?"  
"Wow, my actual name, you must be serious."  
"OK, enough with the games, just get on with it."  
"I just wanted to say I've had my eyes on you for a while, Turtle. I've seen the way you fight and I have to say you're pretty impressive."  
"So what does this have to do with anything?"  
"What I'm trying to say is you are special to me, in a certain sort of way."  
"Wait, so you're saying you like me?"  
"Sort of."  
Xever glanced at the clock and it was time.  
"Well looks like its time, Turtle." Stockman get in here!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't feel so good."  
"We should do that again turtle, I think I kind of enjoyed that."  
"Xever you are just disgusting."  
"That's kind of how breeding is."  
"That wasn't breeding! You just raped me!"  
"Ok that's enough you two, I just got the test back," Baxter said coming into the room.  
"Well what do they say?," Raph said getting impatient.  
"The test say you are pregnant with one child, Raphael, congratulations, you are going to be a mother."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!  
"Well I'll leave you too alone to discuss this and I'm going to tell Shredder the great news."

"Very good, Xever. The plan has worked, so far."  
"Yes Raphael should be due sometime soon, but I'm not so sure when."  
"Well it better be soon."  
"It will be, that is if Stockman didn't mess up the antidote."  
"How do you feel about all of this, Xever? "You know, being a father and all."  
"A father," he thought.  
"I didn't really think about that."  
"Tell me Xever. Do you have feelings for Raphael?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Ok, very well then. That's all I wanted to ask you. You may leave."  
Getting up Xever thought, "Of course I have feelings for her! I had feelings when she was still a boy. I just can't admit it."

Making his way back to the room he thought of all the times he had seen Raphael and all the time he had talked to him. When he got to his destination he saw Raph with her legs up to her chest. Going into the room he sat by her.

"What did Stockman tell you?"  
"I would be due in 3 months, that is if the antidote works, or else 9."  
"Well that's good."  
"Well your not the one carrying the kid."  
"That's true.'  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did you breed with me?"  
"Well, I wanted to impress the Shredder."  
"I feel like its more than that. So, why did you do it?"  
Xever felt him self get hot in the face.  
"Just tell me, I won't get mad."  
"No, its just something personal. It will ruin everything."  
"Dude, what is there to ruin?, I mean I'm already pregnant!"  
Raphael was making some really good points.  
"Fine its just that, I have feelings for you," he mumbled.  
"You do?"  
"Yes and I'll just go," he said walking off.  
"Wait!"  
"What is it?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah its just I never said anything because I thought you wouldn't like me back."  
"So, does mean were cool now?"  
"Ya, I guess so."  
"Good and theres one more thing I wanted to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"This," he said pulling Raph into a deep kiss.  
After they broke apart, both were staring into each others eyes.  
"Wow, that was amazing."  
"Yeah. Well I'll see you later sweetheart," he said going out of the door.  
"Sweetheart? We are definitely going to need to work on names," she thought.

* * *

**Wow. Xever and Raph together. Who saw that coming? I guess we'll just have to see how that relationship is going to work out.**

**Anyways I have a question for all of you. Do any of you like the pairing Xever/Raph? Because I just love it! I just always thought it was a cool pairing and I wanted to make into a story.**

**So, how are you guys liking so far now that they're dating now? Good or Bad?**


End file.
